Back in Time
by otaku911
Summary: This is a story of how one man who changed the past but drastically changes the lives of the people he loves, the people he doesn't know of, and including his.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is kind of a long prologue... but it should be done... **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SA or KWMS... all rights reserved to their respective authors **

**Back in Time**

**Prologue: Kei Takishima**

* * *

**Takishima residence, 10:12 pm.**

_Click. Click. Click. Click._

The sound of my keyboard is ringing in my ears over and over again.

It is almost my daily routine; after school, I get to help out with my family's business by handling the company's stocks, some of our important clients and their shares, business deals, financial problems (which are solved immediately by yours truly), and so on and so forth. I did say _almost_, since there are times that I have other things to do, such as preparing for the school activities and some random events organized by our class, the "Special A", as they put it, being challenged by my girlfriend, Hikari, which I really enjoy doing, since there's a consequence that Hikari should do whenever I win (I always win, by the way). I still have a school life too.

_Click. Click. Click. Click. _

_Sigh._

I paused for a while to close my eyes, which are tired of seeing mountains of data. After I send these reports, my work should be done and I can have some sleep.

I am kind of happy with my pace this time, since I have finished earlier compared to the last time I worked. I have to finish everything today, since tomorrow is a very important day for me: I asked Hikari on a dinner date, which is my "reward" for having beating her in a challenge a while ago. This is how I take a break, by spending time with Hikari.

_My_ beloved Hikari.

-0-

**Hakusen greenhouse, 3:20 pm.**

As I entered the greenhouse this afternoon, I found Hikari alone with a pile of books. I walked to her, and said, "I see you're studying very hard, Hikari."

She looked at me with that determined gaze, pointed at me and said, "Of course! Exams are coming, and I will beat you this time, Takishima!"

I laughed, "As if that'll happen. Oh, please don't forget our deal tonight, Nii-san. "

"Don't call me that!"

Things were quite normal today, except on that particular thing. On my way home, I saw a small tent; a couple of blocks away from the school, with a sign "**Buy a watch and get a chance to travel back in time!" ** A guy wearing an enormous turban is trying to court customers who were passing by. Silly people with their stupid advertising.

**-0-**

**Takishima residence, 5:30 pm.**

As I got home, I got dressed for the night and made a call at the restaurant where I booked a reservation. As I leave, I heard dad calling my name.

"Kei! Kei! This is bad."

Uhh-oh... I knew what's gonna happen next...

"Kei! There's a meeting with our clients tonight! A noble family will also be present!"

"Is that so? Well then, good luck with your meeting."

"But Kei! They requested you to come; they prefer you over me! Please come with me!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have a date with Hikari tonight..."

_Ring. Ring._

My cellphone is ringing. It's grandfather, calling. That's rare...

"Kei," he said, "I have spoken to Satoru to bring you here at the hotel. We are waiting for you." Then, the call ended.

_Sigh. _If grandfather called me, then these clients are of high importance but, what about my date with Hikari?

I decided to put this matter first. I called Hikari, saying that I would be late for the dinner, and I am sending my personal driver to fetch her from her house and take her to the restaurant. Then, father took me in his chopper and we drove off to the said hotel.

-0-

**A Hotel in Tokyo, 9:00pm.**

At last, this odious meeting ended, but my torment hadn't ended yet. I had to join them at dinner after the meeting, since it would be rude not to, as grandfather pointed out after the meeting. "Our new client came all the way from England, after all; and a noble family, that it," he said. But why didn't he do it himself back in London?

_Sigh._

The hotel was having a buffet, serving the finest cuisines in the world. I was given the freedom to interact with the clients, but I think grandfather and (surprisingly) my father could handle them, as long as my presence is here. I stayed by the balcony overlooking the city. I lost my appetite, and I have no plans to talk to someone; I long for Hikari. But, not talking to someone in inevitable, as a man approached and stood beside me. He had golden hair and green eyes, and of my age, too. I guess we might be on the same boat.

"You don't like crowds, do you?" he asked.

"Not really. I'm just not in a mood of conversing to anyone."

"Yet you are talking to me," he smirked. "How ironic."

"Is that really the reason why you're here?" I asked. I was a bit annoyed by his answer, yet I held my emotion.

"You're question is more like saying 'Leave me alone, idiot'," he chuckled. I guess he is pretty sharp, too.

Then, after a few seconds of silence, he asked, "Is there something bothering you?"

"Do you have no one to talk to?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk to those people inside" he said, "but I guess I could talk to you."

"Oh."

"You know, while you were presenting your company, I noticed that you were itching to go. That's why I asked you if there's something wrong," he said.

"Why bother help me?" I asked. "Was it an order from your family to be closer to ours?" I admit it, that was pretty harsh, but I can't help to be blunt this time.

"No, I don't give damn about those," he said. "Probably, I have gotten my girlfriend's impulse to help."

"I see," said I and smiled. His girlfriend reminded of mine, too... that impulse to help people...

Speaking of which...

I hurriedly took my phone and called Hikari, but there's no ring back tone. What in the world happened to her?!

It seemed like this guy understood my situation without even asking. "I think you should go now. I'll cover up for you," he said. "You should use the emergency ladder."

"Thanks. I owe you," I said, and hurriedly reached for the emergency ladder and got up on the next floor. That guy was true to his word, as I overheard him talking to my father.

"Ah, there you are, Mr. Takumi. Is there a chance my son's here? I've been looking for him," father said.

"I was alone here all the time. I'm sorry, Mr. Takeshima, I haven't seen your son after the meeting."

-0-

**At the restaurant, 9:40pm**

I raced towards the chopper, ordered the pilot to fly me to the restaurant where I am meeting with Hikari, and then sent him back to Tokyo.

I walked briskly towards the restaurant and asked for the table that I had them reserved. The waiter led me to it, yet I was surprised that Hikari was not there.

I turned towards the waiter, and he said, "Was the lady with a long dark hair your friend? She left a while ago." Then, he reached to his pocket and gave me a small wooden box. "She said that if a man came looking for her, I should give this to him." Then, he left.

I opened the box, and I saw circular object made ofstrings. I took it from the box, held it in my hand, and I noticed that my name was woven on it. It was a bracelet made by Hikari.

Inside the box, I noticed a small note. It read:

"_I am really sorry, Takishima. I had to go home. Father called me and said that they are coming home from Kyushu. I am really sorry, Takishima. _

_- Hikari_

_PS: Happy anniversary."_

Wait... what?!

-0-

I left the restaurant in silence and walked towards home, not minding how far.

As I walked, I felt that there was someone following me. I pretended that I didn't notice, but at the moment he was about to attack me, in a blink of an eye, I had pinned him to the ground and knocked him unconscious. Luckily, some policemen, who were patrolling, passed by and I told them what happened, and then I continued on with my journey.

As I was a few blocks away from home, I saw this tent with the silly sign again. The man continued inviting other people to come to his tent and buy his goods. In my view, it looked like he was inviting the air to come over instead, since he was talking to the empty space. Technically, I was the only person there, and I don't have to time to be his customer.

"Come on, folks! Visit me and get a chance to..." then, he turned to me and said, "You, sir! Come! See my wares! I think your watch needs repairing..."

My... watch? I looked at my wrist; true enough, the glass was scratched, probably from the incident earlier.

Yet, I had no time to entertain him, yet he kept on pestering me to come over his tent, giving me a chance to "travel back in time". I had enough of his silliness. Could this day get any worse?

I ignored him, but when I was about to turn to a corner, he said, "Don't you want to turn back in time and go on with your date with your girlfriend instead of attending that silly meeting?"

I was taken aback with what he said. How did he possibly know of that? Was he a stalker?

Since he was persistent, I played along. "Ah, I'm sorry to ignore you there. I didn't quite got the "time travel" part... what was it again?"

"Ah, my dear sir, we shouldn't talk about it there," he said, as he cautiously turned to his sides, as if someone is threatening him. "Come inside."

I ushered me to his small tent, which I surprisingly found it quite big when I entered. This time, I had a very good look at him; he had a tanned skin and a long chin, and he had a goatee. His face suggested that he came from the Indies; his turban had a clock pinned in the middle, instead of a jewel.

"Come, come. Let me look at your watch," he said. I placed my watch on his table. He observed it for quite some time and went towards his cupboards.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Why, finding some spare parts for your watch! Isn't it why you're here?!" he said with a surprised tone. This guy may really have escaped the madhouse.

After a few minutes, he handed me my watch; for a lunatic, he had done his job quite well. "Here, put this on," he said.

"Then I can go on with my way."

"No, no! Not yet. Now, wind your watch, think of the time that you wanted to change, and set the time of that particular incident," he said. "It wouldn't work of you didn't do it."

As I had said earlier, I played along with his madness. At this rate, it will be my turn to be sent in a madhouse. Well, this couldn't hurt to try...

As I wind my watch, I thought of the time when I arrived home this afternoon. I don't know why, but I was just experimenting with it, and I know I was just playing a silly man's game.

I set my watch at 5:30, and then the man pushed me out of his tent and said, "There you go! Now, off you go... don't want to waste your time here, don't you?"

"Hey, wait a sec—"

But when I got out, I was inside my house.

It could be that I was imagining it all, that I was walking towards home all the time, yet when I looked outside through the window, it was not yet night. I saw our clock: it was 5:30 pm.

I couldn't fathom all of it; how in the world did I go back here?

Have I really gone back in time?

"Kei! Kei! This is bad."

I turned towards the man rushing to me. It was my father.

"Kei! There's a meeting with our clients tonight! A noble family will also be present!"

I just stared at him, until I had my senses back.

"... They requested you to come; they prefer you over me! Please come with me!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have a date with Hikari tonight..."

_Ring. Ring._

My cellphone is ringing. It's grandfather, calling. Is this a déjà vu?

"Kei," he said, "I have spoken to Satoru to bring you here at the hotel. We are waiting for you." Then, the call ended.

I thought deeply: if I had truly gone back in time, then I'll try that. But, it would be unfair for grandfather not to help out; I decided to put this matter first. I called Hikari, saying that I would be late for the dinner, and I am sending my personal driver to fetch her from her house and take her to the restaurant. Then, father took me in his chopper and we drove off to the said hotel.

-0-

The meeting ended well, and as I watched as the people go out of the room and proceed to the dining hall, grandfather came up to me and said, "Stay until the dinner's over, Kei. Our new client came all the way from England, after all; and a noble family, that it," he said

But I politely declined asked for permission to go, "Sir, please allow me to go now. I made a promise to Ms. Hikari Hanazono that I'll dine with her tonight."

It was my first time to ask a favour from my grandfather, which I know would be a futile one. I know that he stands for what is more important, for what is best for the company. For him agreeing with the petty request of the future CEO of the Takishima Group would be a laughing stock of other companies.

For a moment, grandfather didn't say anything. He then looked me in the eye and said, "You may go."

It was the least of what I had expected. I was overwhelmed with surprise, or it may be that I hadn't heard him clearly. "Sir?" said I.

"If that is what you want, then use the chopper on the rooftop so you can arrive there quickly," he said, "Send my regards to Ms. Hikari. Go on then..."

I couldn't thank him enough. I hurried towards the rooftop and rode the chopper.

-0-

**At the restaurant, 9:05pm.**

"So, I guess I could say that the meeting went well?"

"Oh, yes. The clients were really impressed that business transactions would be held as soon as possible."

Hikari and I were now at our tables, waiting for our food. I told her about the meeting, and my grandfather's surprising agreement. "Even up to now, I still couldn't believe grandfather did that for me."

"I'm sure he had his reasons. But at least be glad he gave you his permission," she said cheerfully, "Oh, by the way, here."

She placed on the table a small wooden box. "Happy anniversary, Takishima," she said lovingly.

I smiled. Then I said, "Hikari, I have a proposition. If I guessed what item is in the box, then you would have to answer my question."

Hikari, without having second thoughts, agreed and said, "Deal! If you didn't guess correctly, then it would be my win!"

I would like to grab this opportunity to prove whether I really travelled back in time, that I hadn't cause any trouble with the time flow, so I came up with this. But, truth be told, I just want to see her surprised face.

I acted as if I was thinking deeply, and then, after a few seconds, I answered, "It's a bracelet, made out of strings... oh, with my name woven on it."

True enough, Hikari's eyes widened with surprise and exclaimed, "How...how did you know?! Have you seen it or did you have x-ray vision all along?"

I laughed at her reaction. "Well, none of those... but x-ray vision would be nice..."

"Pervert!" she told me; her face was really red because of what I said.

"Well then, I win," I said, "You have to answer my question, then." I took a small midnight blue box out of my pocket. I opened it; inside was a diamond ring. "Hikari, will you marry me?"

"No."

"No? Why?"

She smiled slyly, "If I answered yes, then it would definitely be your win, and I don't want that, you know? Better try in the next challenge, then."

"Hah, I should say that to you, Nii-san," I smiled.

"Don't call me that!"

The dinner date proceeded quite well. While we were eating and chatting, one question has been bothering in my mind up until I arrived here.

'How in the world could I have forgotten our anniversary?'

_END_

* * *

**Hi guys! This is my new fic... introducing "Back in Time". I was inspired to do this after I had watch the trailer of "About Time"... while watching the trailer, I had imagined the whole plot of this fic, and you have just read its prologue... but I devised my own twists and whatnots...**

**Yep, this is a prologue. It is a crossover between Special A and Kaichou wa Maid-sama, and here, only Takumi Usui is the character coming from KWMS, but I promise you that he and Misaki would be appearing next chapters...**

**Oh yeah, I made the chapter title as a character's name. It would mean that the chapter is of the character's point-of-view. For example, this prologue is based on Kei Takishima's point-of-view...**

**It's been a while since I wrote a fic... been very busy with studies... final exams are coming...**

**Pardon my wrong grammar, typos and anything else... and I'm sorry if it's a bit confusing... trust me... it I'll be more complicated on the next chapters... but I'll try my best... **** If you have questions, just post it in the reviews (along with your reviews... mehehe )**

**The last chapter of "Blue Rose" may be updated maybe this semestral break... **

**Till next time!**

**Lovelots!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own SA or KWMS… all rights reserved to their respective owners.**

**And now, I present:**

**Chapter 1: Kei Takishima**

* * *

**Takishima residence, 11:55pm.**

'How in the world could I have forgotten our anniversary?'

While I was working, this was the only thought that had dominated in my mind, despite the amounts of data I have to see, review and fix; I cannot help it, since, for me, to forget such thing was clearly impossible.

I tried to think of reasons: lack of sleep? No, my mind is full of, well partly business (since I am "obliged" to do so, due to helping with the family business), but most of all, Hikari; my busy schedule? Sure, I may be very busy handling three companies and organizing school activities, not to mention my 'extended' work devised by my carefree father, but I do not let things concerning Hikari escape my mind. To think that I had forgotten our anniversary is very surprising… No, it's more than that; it's _deplorable_.

I made myself busy with the work I am doing so that I can erase this train of thoughts, though it may be impossible to someone with a great memory like me (not that I am too full of myself, but I am just speaking the truth). I was engrossed with work, until someone knocked on my door and called me.

"Kei-sama! There's a letter for you."

I opened the door; there, I saw Aoi holding a white envelope. "It's from the director of Hakusen. It is probably important."

He had a point; if this matter was not at all important, then the director could have called us herself by the morning, though I wouldn't count on it, since their actions were sometimes erratic. The most plausible motive was due to Tadashi's fault or something like that.

I opened and quickly read it, and it went like this:

"_Dear everyone from SA,_

_The different directors decided to have a trial 'combined' celebration due to reasons not to be revealed; different schools will be participating, and Hakusen will be the first one to take charge of the event. Starting tomorrow, in partnership with the Student Council of Seika High, you are to plan a three-day Cultural Festival where the main events are to be held at the school premises. We have arranged a meeting with the student council for you._

_If you ever fail to do any of these, your SA status will be removed, plus bungee jumping for you all." _

I do not know what came to me when I asked him this, since this "request" is far too unreasonable to be coming from grandfather, but just to make sure, I asked him anyways, "Was my grandfather involved in this?"

"It's true that Mr. President did some things to SA so to convince you to move to London, but, it appears to let the matter go, for as long as you fulfil your promise to help with the company," he said, and then smiled faintly, "but in my opinion, it would seemed that he changed his mind with regards with your friends; he just doesn't want to tell you _directly_."

I see; so grandfather is indeed rather accepting with my circle, so I leave it to be Tadashi's fault.

"Then-"

Dong. Dong. Dong…

The grandfather clocked rang for twelve times. I hadn't noticed that it was already that late…

Aoi said, "Kei-sama, you should have your sleep. I will finish your work for you. It'll be a long day later."

"This letter…" I said, "You could have waited for me to open it later…"

"It is because Kei-sama is still awake; the reason that I went to your room was to tell you to take some rest, but the maid gave me this letter, so I gave it to you," he said.

Well, whatever.

What Aoi said was true, that I'll have a long day ahead of me. Seika High, huh?

-0-

**Hakusen greenhouse, 8:30 am**

I was about to enter the greenhouse when I heard someone shouting.

"Akira, please calm down!"

"Tadashi! What's the meaning of this?!"

"Akira, calm down! It's not my fault! It was my mother's decision… Ahh!" Then, sounds of some things breaking followed; seemed like Tadashi was being punished severely by his girlfriend.

In any case, I won't enter; I can imagine the place too chaotic for me to stay. I just need a quiet environment.

I spend most of my time, if not in the greenhouse, in the computer laboratory, where I can continue my work. Since Aoi offered to finish the rest of it (although I cannot escape the meeting with the board members tonight), I just wanted a place where I can read a book.

I walked farther from the greenhouse and stayed by the lake (yes, there's a lake in our school grounds), lay down and read until the letters became indecipherable to read …

-0-

"…Takishima… wake up…"

I blinked my eyes and I saw some hazy black lines on a white plane. It turned out that I had fallen asleep with my book on top of my face.

I took the book from my head and turned towards the direction of the voice; there, sitting by me, was none other than my Hikari. With her raven hair, twinkling eyes, her smile and with her sweet voice, it felt like I was woken up by an angel.

"It's almost time for us to meet the student council of Seika High…"

I got up fast. "Why did you not wake me up then?"

She smiled and said, "It's just that you look really peaceful when you sleep."

I felt my cheeks were burning; then she added, "Also, you look like you needed a _lot_ of rest."

"Wait, you said I looked peaceful when I sleep, so how come you've seen my face when it was covered by the book I was reading? Did you take a peek, Hikari?" I asked.

It was now her turn to blush. "Huh?! Ah, well… that's… uhh…" was the only thing that she could say; she's trying to find an excuse, which, by the way, was one of her cutest expressions that I loved.

"Well, setting that aside…" I stopped talking when I saw a picnic blanket and a basket full of food.

"I figured out that you haven't had lunch since you didn't come by the greenhouse, that's why I ask Akira for your food and searched for you," Hikari said.

_~growl~_

"Then, you also skipped lunch so you could look for me?"

"Well, I thought you might need a companion to join you for lunch…"

"How thoughtful, or was it because you wanted to have lunch with me alone?" I replied.

"Geh! Who would want to have lunch with you?!" she said, and blushed harder.

I laughed at her reaction; she was really cute, blushing like that.

-0-

**Student Council Room, Seika High, 5:00pm.**

"So this is the infamous Seika," Ryu said.

"Yep," Akira said, "An all-boys school turned co-ed just a few years ago once said to have a bad reputation due to its students. Waah! I hope they won't touch my angels!"

"Akira, it sounds disgusting…" Tadashi remarked.

"Shut up, Tadashi!" said Akira while landing her fist of Tadashi's head.

"Well, attt least iiit's not not likely, right? Their president's there… hehe," he stuttered.

"It was Misaki Ayuzawa, right? The so-called 'demon president'," Jun said.

"The one who despised men at all cost?" Megumi wrote.

"She might not be as scary as you think," Hikari said, "It's just she has to do what she ought to do." Hikari does have this ability to see the good in every people.

"Well, I wonder who's the scariest between her, Akira and Kei?" Tadashi thought aloud. Of course, Akira and I shot him a look that could send him to the depths of hell.

So there we were, waiting for Misaki Ayuzawa, the student council president. When we arrived by the gate, we were welcomed by the vice president, a guy (with a girl ambiance) named Shouchirou Yukimura, and with him is another guy with glasses and hoodie named Soutarou Kanou. They toured us in the campus, although there were only few students remaining, since classes were already over. After the tour, they made us wait in the room, since the president was called by the principal.

It was about ten minutes when finally, we heard footsteps coming towards the room, the door sliding open and Yukimura and Kanou were back, and with them a girl of average build, with a long, black hair which passed by the shoulders (Hikari has long hair, by the way) and a pair of amber eyes. She might be the person we were waiting for.

"I'm very sorry for making you wait for long," she said.

"Ah, it's okay, we were waiting for the president," Hikari said.

The amber-eyed girl smiled and said, "Well, I'm the student council president, Misaki Ayuzawa. I'm glad that I met you all." Then she bowed after introducing herself. "I'm sorry if my my other fellow officers were not present due to personal reasons…"

I know that my fellow companions were shocked by the revelation. Although I knew from the start that she is indeed the president (probably my friends did, too, but were just making sure, or not), she was far from what I (we) imagined her to be. She has the respectable atmosphere with a kind presence, an approachable and responsible person, rather than a scary ambiance and a person stricter than a principal.

To break the ice that my friends created, I stood up and introduced myself and then the others soon followed. We then gathered and started to plan about the cultural festival, though we haven't finished planning everything yet, since I will have another meeting with the board members in a branch of Takishima Group, and as suggested by Miss Ayuzawa 'that she should see the Hakusen campus so that we could plan more efficiently'. Compared to our own student council president, she's really good, no, better. I might have known that most of us here thought about that, though I do not really care; I judge by their performance and attitude.

Our meeting ended by 5:30; which is good, since I still have time to prepare for my next meeting. Miss Ayuzawa accompanied us to the gate (the two guys already went home ahead); she is rather in good terms with the SA almost immediately. Then all of a sudden…

"Kyaaa!"

"Oi! Lookie here, ladies!"

At a distance near a shed, a male student was half naked, wearing a pair of pink bra and a pink tutu, dancing in front of the ladies cleaning by the yard. A group of male students were laughing with it, while the female students were trembling with fear (though more of disgust), and were trying to avoid them. I do not know why the guy did that; it could be either making himself funny, or it was just a display of idiocy.

But before we could react, something else happened. The 'light' atmosphere of Miss Ayuzawa suddenly turned darker, emitting a black fiery aura. All of us could feel it; even the boys were cowering with fear as they knew that the demon president had emerged. Misaki rushed there immediately and with a single move, threw the half-naked student inside the shed.

"Stay here and repent your actions!" she exclaimed, then shut the door and locked the shed.

Even us SA couldn't dare to move a muscle after we finally have met the 'demon president'.

-0-

**At some function hall, 7:50pm.**

Before the meeting, I was reviewing the report Aoi had finished for me, as well as the report from other branches. While doing so, I overheard two new female employees gossiping.

"It's really nice working here in Takishima Group, right?"

"Yeah, it's one of the best; I really like how they manage things here…"

"Yes, indeed; personally, I like the director here; all people have high praises of him. I bet he's so handsome!"

"You could say that again; he is like the epitome of perfection. The CEO should be more like him: reliable, instead of slacking off!"

"Ahahah! That's really true…"

It was awkward enough to hear people gossiping about you, in front of you (though I do not really care), but, even though what they said about my father was true, it was a bit hurtful. I had actually heard this kinds of things about my father many times.

Imagine their surprise when I was introduced as the director of their branch.

-0-

**At the greenhouse, 12:00 pm.**

While having lunch, we talked about yesterday's events.

"She really is the demon president, after all," Jun said.

"Yep, as scary as Kei," Tadashi remarked.

"Ah, so you don't think of me as scary now?" Akira asked Tadashi.

"Well, I can rarely see her, but I can encounter you every day, so I guess you are, too," Tadashi replied.

"Then stop eating my pastries!" Akira said, throwing him the tray she held.

"But, I guess she is that way, considering the environment of Seika High before," Ryu said while feeding the sloth. "When she became the president, the ways in Seika High changed to better."

"But, she really isn't scary when you don't make her angry. The truth is, I like her ," wrote Megumi.

"Yep! Me too!," Hikari said, "She's actually amazing, maintaining her grades while handling the student body. I heard she also works part-time, too. "

"So, you're willing to run for presidency on the next election, Ni-san?" I jokingly asked.

"Don't call me that!"

-0-

It was in the afternoon that the student council from Seika arrived. After formal introductions, we toured them around the campus, though I know it'll take us a while before we go back to the greenhouse. I was in no mood for talking to others, since I felt my body too heavy, probably from lack of rest and all. I was walking at the back of the company when I noticed another Seika student joined just now. He was a bit taller than me, had a blond hair with a pair of green eyes; the same guy I met with our English clients.

"So, you were actually from Seika, Mr. Usui?" I asked. It was rude to ignore him.

"Yes, I study there," he replied, "and please call me by my name."

"You are an officer, I presume, Takumi?"

"Nope."

"So why are you here?" I asked. I thought only the student council members were allowed to go here today.

"I'm here as a stalker, though 'perverted outer space alien' is more appropriate," he replied. What in the world is he saying?

He laughed at my confusing. "Well, I'm just here for her."

I looked at the Seika High president. "I see," said I, "I haven't told you this before, but thank you for covering for me during the dinner meeting."

"What cover up?" he asked. Oh yeah, I forgot that I changed the time flow slightly, and the cover up never happened. "Never mind I said that," I finally said.

"Okay."

The two of us continued to follow the group silently. Then he suddenly asked, "Are you a masochist?"

"….."

I could only stare at him for his strange question.

"Oh, but you seem to have always pushed yourself into your limits and do all the work yourself, I guess you are a sadist too," he continued.

"What in the world are you talking about?" I finally asked.

"I was talking about you," Takumi said, "It's very obvious that you lack sleep all the time, doing school work and managing business at the same time, but still making yourself look like you're fine. That's actually admirable, considering doing all those."

I have told this before, but this guy is creepily sharp to the bone. "Then, what are you trying to say?"

He turned towards me and said, "That you are thinking of doing most of the work." Smart guy. "You know, I also advised this to Ayuzawa about pushing her limits too."

"But, isn't it better that you do it yourself so that you can meet your own standards?" Thinking back, this happened to me also, but I always practice this principle.

He replied, "Well, it's true that if you wanted to do this right, it is better to do it yourself, but remember that there's still what you call 'division of labor' that exists. Every one has his or her limits, even someone like you ."

What he said was like a trigger; right afterwards, I couldn't bare it any longer: my surroundings went hazy, and I knew I was falling: I was really tired.

Was this guy had something to do with this?

-0-

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock…

When I woke up, I was lying on the bed in the clinic. The sound of the clock seemed a bit louder, which is why I woke up. I sat on the bed, expecting my friends at the side, waiting for me to wake up; instead, it was a man alone: someone who was not from SA and not of Seika High either.

It was an outsider.

I haven't known him, but I saw him: a man with a tanned skin and a long chin and a goatee, the one who made my time travel possible.

He looked at me, smiled and said, "It's been a while, isn't it, Kei Takishima?"

"Why are you here? And who really are you? Where's everyone?"

"Hush, hush. It's only the two of us here, unless I permit someone to join us. By the way, I am Toki, the guardian of time, and I am offering you a once in a lifetime opportunity to travel back in time again."

_END_

* * *

**To be frank, I didn't imagine that this chapter would be this long, and it actually took me days to finish this…**

**Btw, thanks for those who read and review the prologue! I'm very happy…. **

**If you will notice in the near future, this story is more on Kei's POV; sure, Takumi, Misaki and Hikari will have their own, as well as from few minor characters… but it is really more on Kei's… but I do not really know in the future about that… the plan may change any time….**

**Oh, I was really happy (and flattered) by the comments… I'm sorry if they are out of character now… XD**

**I had little lines for the minor characters, since 1. As what I have been repeating, this is Kei's POV, 2. I do not know what else they would way, and it'll make it too long if I write their conversations in detail (e.g., on their plans during their first meeting in Seika High) 3. I have (almost) limited time and 4. Writer's block (a.k.a. too lazy to think about it… joke… XD)**

**My favorite part in writing/typing this story is the conversation between Takumi and Kei... I enjoyed it... just sharing... XD**

**I'm sorry for the grammar, typos, the characters being out of character and all… I am very sleepy (sounds like a lame excuse, but it's true)**

**Thanks for those who read and review! Happy Halloween guys! **

**~otaku911**

**PS: Hi Vividpixie-sama! I miss you guys already….**


End file.
